The present invention relates to gloves, more specifically to a special type of glove which allows the wearer to transfer greater impact force energy from a striking tool, with a handle, to an object being struck. Generally gloves provide protection for the hand and some may improve grip but virtually none of them are designed to improve mechanical advantage compared with bare handed use. Whereas the present invention is designed specifically for: improved control, improved striking force, improved tool head acceleration, improved energy transfer, reduced hand fatigue, improved grip, and reduced vibration shock.
One object of the present invention is to improve the control of a striking tool such as a baseball bat, hammer, ax, tennis racket, or similar items with handles, by increasing support and stability of the grasped item. The present invention provides a distinct leverage advantage to a person wearing one. Furthermore, the present invention can reduce the force requirements of maintaining the handle of an item from rocking within the hand, thus reducing the muscle strength requirements also. The combination of these advantages results in much greater control of the object being held.
Another object of the present invention is to make it possible for a person wearing it to accelerate the head of a handled tool faster than would otherwise be possible. The present invention accomplishes this by means of the leverage advantage previously stated. Since a person wearing the present invention can exert a force higher up on the handle of a tool, the head of that tool can be accelerated easier. The advantage of this is that with a given amount of force applied, a person wearing the present invention will accelerate a tool head faster than without it causing a higher impact force on an object being struck.
Another object of the present invention is to dampen the vibration shock associated with use of a striking tool during use. This is done by first distributing the shock wave through the length of the strap material and then dampening that wave within the strap material. The effect can be enhanced with the addition of a high vibration dampening material added to the surface area of the strap material that would be in contact with a tool handle. The advantage of this is a reduction in sting that is sometimes felt when a tool is used to strike another object. This is particularly true when the object is not hit squarely or is hit on the wrong part of the instrument being used.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce hand fatigue associated with a repetitive motion when using a tool with a handle. Since the present invention requires less muscle strength to support and stabilize such an instrument, less muscle fatigue will result during repetitive motions. The advantage of this is an increase in the amount of time a tool can be repetitively used before the muscles of the hand start to give out from fatigue.
Another object of the present invention is to improve grip when grasping the handle of a tool. The improved grip results from multiple factors including an increased surface contact area as well as increased friction when the strap is made with or used in combination with a tacky material or substance. The advantage of this is reduced slippage of the item within the hand.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the energy transfer from the muscles of the hand to the handle of a tool being held. The increased energy transfer is a direct result of all of the factors listed above, the improved leverage, improved control, improved tool head acceleration, reduced hand fatigue, and improved grip, as well as a reduction in the ability of an item to rock in the palm of the hand. But in particular, this improvement in energy transfer results from a reduction in the amount of impact force energy absorbed within the muscles, between the thumb and index finger, of the hand. This energy absorption reduction occurs because the strap is made of a non-elastic, non-extendible material that encircles the thumb and at least one finger creating a strap web between them. This strap web deflects very little during use due to its non-elastic nature. Since the handle of a striking tool contacts this strap web when the tool is used to strike another object, the impact force energy, which is equal but opposite to the energy applied to an object being struck, is redirected to the thumb and fingers. Since there is far less energy absorbing muscle tissue on the thumb and fingers than there is between them on the hand, less of the impact force energy will be absorbed. Therefore, more of this energy is transferred into the object being struck. The advantage of this improved energy transfer is a noticeable difference in impact force energy or power transferred from the held item to the item being struck.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become increasingly apparent upon consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.